


Skinny Dipping

by glamaphonic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai fixed him with a flat, unimpressed stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/gifts).



  
"May I ask you a question, Zuko?" Mai inquired conversationally. Which was quite a feat, Zuko felt, considering that she was still slightly out of breath and her voice was a sibilant whisper, only just carrying over the sound of rushing water surrounding them.

"Of course." To evidence his complete openness to hearing any question that she might pose, Zuko glided closer to Mai, a combination of step and stroke against the current that set a cloud of sediment blossoming around him.

Mai made a face before continuing, mouth down-turned and brows drawn. "Did you have to tell Azula about every method that you used to track the Avatar during your time away?"

"Uh..." Zuko began, unsure if this was a question she actually wanted him to answer.

"It didn't occur to you that that might come back to bite you?!"

It hadn't actually. Not immediately. Once it did, however, Zuko figured that his experience with his own methods would give him the advantage.

"I figured that my experience with my own methods would give me the advantage," he said seriously.

"So, we're hiding naked in a river so that a crazy, tattooed bounty hunter's giant weasel-rat doesn't figure out we're here, and she's the one at a disadvantage?"

"She'll leave the area, the others will come after us, and none of us will be spotted."

Mai fixed him with a flat, unimpressed stare. "And until then we're still naked in a river."

Zuko moved forward again, bringing one hand up under a long tail of her hair where it floated, like a shadow, just under the surface of the water.

"Are you cold?" he asked, voice low.

Mai stared pointedly at the hand in her hair, before pulling the thick lock away from him and tossing it over her shoulder. It slapped against her skin with a wet plop.

"No," Mai warned.

Zuko sighed and crossed his arms under the water.


End file.
